Magics Call
by OnceUponAPotter
Summary: When eleven year old Hailey Potter started her first year at Hogwarts, she knew her life would change. But, she didn't know how much it would change. She certainly did not expect to find her true love. Again. Or lose her true love. Again. Or find friends and family from a thousand years ago. Reincarnation fic. T for possible course language. Fem!Harry. Fem!Merlin. Slytherin!Harry.
1. Year One : A Dragons Call

A/N I Own Nothing

Facebook - Onceuponapotter

 _Italics - Years Ago_

Year one : A Dragons Call

" **Slytherin!** " The Sorting Hat shouted. This was immediately followed by a shocked silence as Minerva Mcgonagall took the hat off of eleven year old, Hailey Potter's, head. The chosen one was in Slytherin! The small, for she truly was small, eleven year old gave Minerva a dazzling smile that the professor couldn't help but return, before she headed to the Slytherin table.

Hailey ended up sat between Daphne Greengrass and fifth year prefect, Marcus Flint, across from them, were Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

She felt like she should know several people in each house, just a sense of deja vu, almost. She felt lie she should know the fifth year Ravenclaw that has been glaring at her for several minutes. She felt like she should know Neville Longbottom, she had learned his name during the sorting. She felt like should know the professor dressed in black, who she had learned was their potions master and head of house, Severus Snape, she felt almost as if he had been her father figure at one point, She had seen the look of satisfaction in his eyes when she was sorted into his house, also. Her eyes kept scanning the hall, until her emerald green eyes locked with warm grey eyes. This time she _knew_ she should know him. She should know the Hufflepuff boy, who was just a couple years older than herself.

 _xxxXXXxxx_

 _A sixteen year old, raven haired, blue eyed girl was making her way across a grand courtyard, her light blue dress flowing around her legs, towards a group of knights who were picking on and laughing at a young servant boy._

 _"Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy!" An older looking knight exclaimed._

 _"This will teach him!" The blonde in the front stated._

 _"Yeah!" came from another knight._

 _"Hehe teach him a lesson!" the knight that spoke earlier said._

 _The blonde threw the dagger at the shield, the serving boy was still carrying._

 _"Hey! Hang on!" The serving boy exclaimed._

 _"Don't stop!" The blonde told him._

 _"Here?" The serving boy asked._

 _"I told you to keep moving!" The blonde said, then threw yet another dagger._

 _The sixteen year girl old started running full speed at this._

 _"Come on run!" The blonde shouted at the serving boy, who was obviously having trouble even holding the wooden shield up, let alone carry it._

 _"Do you want some moving target practice?" The blonde asked. The serving boy finally dropped the shield, just as the sixteen year old arrived._

 _"Hey! Come on! That's enough!" She shouted._

 _"What?" The blonde asked. The sixteen year old resisted the urge to roll her eyes, honestly was the guy deaf?_

 _"You've had your fun, my friend." The teen said._

 _"Do I know you?" The blonde asked._

 _"Er, I-I'm Merlyn." She told him._

 _"So I don't know you." The blonde stated. Merlyn mentally rolled her eyes. Was the guy stupid, as well as deaf._

 _"No." She agreed._

 _"Yet you call me friend." The blonde stated._

 _"That was my mistake." Merlyn answered._

 _"Yes. I think so." The blonde said, obviously thinking things were going his way._

 _"Yeah. I'd never be friends with someone who could be such an ass." Merlyn answered, then turned to walk away._

 _She heard the blonde snort. "Or I one who could be so stupid." He retorted._

 _She stopped walking and turned around._

 _"Tell me, Merlyn, do you know how ot walk on your knees?" The blonde asked._

 _"No." Merlyn answered._

 _"Would you like me to help you?" The blonde asked._

 _"I wouldn't, if I were you." Merlyn warned._

 _The blonde laughed. "Why? What are_ you _going to do to_ me _?" he asked._

 _"You have no idea." Merlyn retorted._

 _"Be my guest!"_

 _"What if I don't want to?"_

 _Come on! Come onnn! Coooome ooooon!" The blonde whined._

 _Merlyn looked at him, then tried to punch him. That's how she ended up on her knees, her arm locked behind her back._

 _"Whoa!" One of the knights breathed._

 _"I'll have you thrown in jail for that!" The blonde said._

 _"Who do you think you are? The King?" Merlyn retorted._

 _"No. I'm his son. Arthur." The blonde, Arthur replied. And that is how she ended getting thrown in jail. literally. thrown in jail._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

"What are you looking at?" Hailey jumped, looking away from the Hufflepuff, and to Daphne, who had spoken.

"Oh! Ummm, nothing." Hailey replied. "Hey, Marcus? Who's that? Over at the Hufflepuff table?" She asked.

"Hufflepuff?" A third year Slytherin asked, from the other side of Marcus. "Why are we talking about _Hufflepuffs_?" She asked.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Mathilda." He said in warning. "Hufflepuff, eh?" he looked over at the hufflepuff table. "Third year? Grey eyes? Sitting by Finch-Flecthy and Abbot?" Hailey nodded. "That's Cedric Diggory. He's the seeker on their quiddditch team. The best one in the school." he said this last part reluctantly.

"What's quidditch?" Hailey asked. Everyone around her froze. Heads slowly turned to her. "What?" She asked. The only thing that saved her from a speech on qudditch was the fact that the headmaster choose that moment to stand.

xxxXXXxxx

"Hailey!" An ancient voice sounded. Hailey shot up in her bed. She looked around the room, making sure no one else was up. She quickly looked at the clock, Three A.M. After looking at the time, she quickly, but quietly got dressed, and put her boots on, before grabbing the black cloak she had bought in Diagon Alley. Putting the cloak on, she walked out of the room, she had been hearing that voice ever since she got here, se wanted to find out who it belonged to.

"Hailey!" The voice said again. It was a strangely familiar voice. She knew she shouldn't be wondering around the castle at night, especially alone, be it was almost as if something was pulling her to them.

She reached a tunnel like cellar, and hesitated, the door was wide open. "Hailey!" The voice called again. She slowly walked forward, until she reached a trapdoor, which was, once again, wide open.

She climbed up, on a wooden crate and pulled herself up through the trapdoor. She was in a sweet shop.

She slowly walked towards the door, as to not break anything. Once she got outside, she looked around in wonder. She was in a town that looked like it could be on the front of a Christmas card. Then, she saw _it_ , the hogshead inn, She _knew_ that was where the voice was coming from.

She walked up to the inn, and hesitantly, opened the, surprisingly, unlocked door, and stepped in. She saw a man that didn't look to different to the Headmaster.

"Hailey." Aberforth Dumbledore said. "How small you are, for such a _great destiny_."


	2. Year One : A Great Destiny

A/N I Own Nothing

Facebook - Onceuponapotter

 _Italics - Years Ago_

Year One : A Great Destiny

 _"Merlyn!" A voice called from above._

 _"Where are you?" She yelled._

 _The Great Dragon landed in front of her. "I am here. How small you are, for such a great destiny." He said._

 _"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlyn asked._

 _"Your gift, Merlyn, was given to you for a reason." The Dragon answered._

 _"So, there is a reason?" She asked, hesitantly._

 _"Arthur, is the Once and Future King. He will unite the land of Albion." The Great Dragon replied._

 _"Right..." Merlyn said, not believing him._

 _"But, he faces many threats. From Friend and Foe alike." The Great Dragon said._

 _"I don't see how this has anything to do with me!" Merlyn retorted._

 _"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion. The two of you are two sides of the same coin." The Great Dragon said. "And you always will be."_

 _"No. No. You've got this wrong!" Merlyn exclaimed._

 _"There is no wrong and right. Only what is and is not." The Great Dragon stated._

 _"But! I'm serious! If anyone wants to go kill him, they can go ahead! In fact, I'll give 'em a hand!" Merlyn yelled._

 _The Great Dragon just laughed. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlyn. None of us can escape it, either."_

 _"No. No. No way! No. No. There must be another Arthur, because this one's an idiot!"_

 _"Perhaps, it is your destiny to change that." With that, the Great Dragon flew off._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

"Hailey." Aberforth Dumbledore said. "How small you are, for such a _great destiny_."

Hailey scuffed. "What destiny?" She asked.

" _Your_ destiny." Aberforth stated. Hailey shook her head in confusion. "Your gift, Hailey. Was given to you for a reason."

"You must be mistaken. I'm nothing special."

"Nothing special?! You're calling wandless magic. Magic that follows your will. Old religion magic. Nothing special?" Aberforth asked. "You, Young Warlock, are very special."

"Can't everyone use the old religion magic?" Hailey asked.

"No. Even those few who can, they can't use it with out a wand or staff. _They_ weren't _born_ with it!" Aberforth exclaimed.

"Why was _I_ born with it then?" She asked.

"There is a prophecy. Several actually, about a saviour. About you."

"I'm not a saviour!" Hailey protested.

Aberforth paused. Then asked, "Have you met Cedric Diggory?"

Hailey looked at him in confusion. "...No. What does that have to do with anything?"

Aberforth nodded to himself. "You should meet him." He looked closely at her.

Hailey got the feeling that if he wanted to, he could see her soul.

"What does he have to do with anything?" She asked, once again.

"You two, are the two sides of the same coin." He told her. She had a feeling she'd heard that exact saying somewhere.

 _xxxXXXxxx_

 _"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora!" The man, Uther announced, gesturing to the woman next to him._

 _The woman began to sing, and as she does an enchantment falls over them all causing the banqueters to fall asleep cobwebs forming over their frozen forms. As soon as Merlyn notices this, she clamps her hands over her ears. The woman begins staring at Arthur as she pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlyn looked around, fractactly, then her eyes fall on the chandiler, her eyes glow golden, and the chandiler drops on the woman._

 _The courtiers wake and begin pulling the cobwebs off of themselves. The woman raises herself up off the floor to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlyn's eyes glow golden again, and time slows down. She reaches him before the dagger, and, somehow, pulls him out of the way._

 _The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor and the woman dies. Shocked, Uther and Arthur both stare at her for several seconds, as she brushes her dress off._

 _"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Uther told her._

 _"Oh. Um. There's no need." She told him. After she witnessed him killing that poor boy, just for having magic, she didn't want to even look at or talk to him._

 _"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." Uther declared._

 _"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Merlyn told him._

 _"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special!" Uther decided._

 _"Then, I'll just go home then." Merlyn stated. Uther ignored her._

 _"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's maidservant." Uther decided._

 _The court started applauding. "Father!" Arthur exclaimed._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

Hailey sat in the Slytherin Common Room until seven A.M. Before going down to the Great Hall. There were only a few students at each table. Instead of going to the Slytherin table she went to the Hufflepuff table. She didn't know why Aberforth had told her to get to know Cedric Diggory, but, damn it, she was going to take his advise.

She walked over, with her head held high. "Hey! I'm Hailey. Hailey Potter. First year, Slytherin." She said once she was standing in front of the third year and a couple of other Hufflepuffs.

"Yeah, we know. Why don't you go back to the snake pit. Snake!" A boy in her year demanded.

She gave the boy a completely blank look. Not even the satisfaction she felt when the boy shrunk in on himself showed on her face.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "I'm Cedric Diggory. Third year, Hufflepuff. Would you like to sit here?" He asked.

"Am I welcome here?" She asked.

"Of course! Don't mind Ernie... He's just, I don't really know." Cedric answered. Hailey nodded, then sat down across from them.

"So, you're a Quidditch player?" Hailey asked.

 _xxxXXXxxx_

 _Merlyn was chained, on the ground, in the forest. Standing in front of her, was an evil looking, blonde woman._

 _"Well, you can take your secret to your grave. Weorc untoworpenlic." The woman chanted._

 _The chains glowed and tightened from the magical binding around Merlyn looked up at the woman fearfully._

 _"You chose to poison one of my own. You may regret that." The woman said._

 _The woman and the and she was with, left._

 _"abricaþ benda." Merlyn tried, once she was sure the two were out of ear shot. The chains glowed but didn't loosen, if anything, they tightened. "Abricaþ benda!" She tried again, with the same results._

 _"Isen fæstnunga onlucan me!" Merlyn said, once again, nothing happened, other than the chains glowing._

 _Merlyn looks up wen she hears a loud rustling in the woods around her._

 _Serkets emerge from the woods, coming closer to her with the intent to attack._

 _"min strengest miht hate þe tospringan!" Merlyn tried. The chains, once again, glow. The serkets move closer. Within seconds, the serkets are surrounding her._

 _"Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat!" Several serkets are thrown back._

 _"Forlætan me a...!" Merlyn doesn't finish the spell, as one of the serkets had stung her in the back. With a flash of gold in her eyes, she throws several serkets back again._

 _"_ _Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!_ _" Merlyn roared, looking to the sky._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

Hailey shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. 'I HATE serkets.' She thought. Then, "Where did that thought even come from?" She asked herself, quietly.

After calming herself down, she lied back down and went back to sleep.


	3. Year One : Lessons in Flying

A/N I Own Nothing

Archiveofourown - Once_Upon_A_Potter

Facebook - Onceuponapotter

 _Italics - Years Ago_

Year One : Lessons in Flying

Hailey was standing on the quidditch pitch, Madame Hooch had just taken Neville, who had fallen off his broom, to the infirmary.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Draco burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" He said.

Every single Gryffindor glared at him. The Slytherins, except for Hailey and Daphne joined in. Hailey and Daphne shared a look of exasperation.

"Shut Up! Draco!" Daphne snapped irritably.

"Ooh! Sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson said. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Daphne."

"Look!" Draco said, picking the rememberall up from the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's Gran sent him!" The Remember glinted in the sun as he held it up.

"Give it here, Draco." Hailey said quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Draco smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"

Hailey glared at him, but Draco had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Hailey shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no." She answered. "I can always buy him a new one, if they don't have the money..."

Just as Draco threw the Rememberall toward Hailey, Madame Hooch came back onto the pitch. Every student looked up at her. Hailey made eye contact with Draco, as her left hand shot out and caught the remembrall. She looked down at it in shock.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Madame Hooch shrieked.

"His middle name is Lucius?" Hailey whispered to Daphne, who snickered slightly.

"It's his father's name." She answered.

xxxXXXxxx

"I'm telling you, Daphne, I don't know how it happened! I just sensed it coming towards me, and I grabbed it!" Hailey told her exasperatedly, as they walked toward the hospital wing.

"So, you're saying, that you _sensed_ the _magic_?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Hailey replied.

"But, M-" Daphne paused almost as if in confusion. " _Hailey_. That's not normal! In fact, I don't think that's happened in centuries, especially not for something with that little bit of magic in it!"

Hailey rolled her eyes as they stepped into the hospital wing. Time to give Neville his Rememerall back.

 _xxxXXXxxx_

 _Merlyn took measured footsteps to make sure they would be quiet as she walked through the halls of Camelot. She had a cloak on with the hood up. She was going to find Arthur. Then, she heard it, the warning bell, she entered the Council Chamber._

 _"He's just proved his guilt. You will kill him on site." Uther ordered the gaurds. Merlyn's eyes widened in shock. He was actually going to kill Tom, Gwen's father._

 _"But, father! What about the trial?!" Arthur asked, sounding just as shocked as she felt._

 _"The trial, is a formality."Uther started. "Now-"_

 _"The Trial," Merlyn spoke up, interrupting Uther, and startling both of them. "Is a formailty, that makes you a good King, a good Leader!" The gaurds had already left to find Tom._

 _"May I remind you. You're talking to your king!" Uther declared._

 _"You're not a King! You're a tyrant!" The only reason Merlyn got away with talking to him this way, was because she scared the crap out of Uther half the time. There was just something about her. The only other people that had this effect on him were Igraine and Balinor. "You just an innocent man-"_

 _"He was not innocent, he proved his own guilt by breaking out!" Uther exclaimed._

 _Merlyn gave him a death stare. "You just had an innocent man killed. Just because there was a sliver of a chance he used magic! Just because a sorcerer screwed him over. The only reason you even have to dislike magic, have a grudge against it and it's users, is because_ you _don't want to the blame for what happened to your wife!" She exclaimed. "And, I'm sorry, but, I just lost what little respect I had for you!" She exclaimed, before shaking her head and turning around to leave._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

As Hailey and Daphne were walking back down to the Great Hall, Hailey _felt it_ , magic, strong magic, coming from around the libarary.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, before continuing on to the Great Hall.

 _xxxXXXxxx_

 _"I need your help." Merlyn said, looking up at the Great Dragon in front of her._

 _"Of course you do, but, this time will you actually heed my words?" The Great Dragon asked._

 _"The sorcerer, Tauren, is plotting to kill the king. He's made an ally of Morgana. I don't know what to do!" Merlyn explained._

 _"Do... Nothing." The Great Dragon told her._

 _"But, if I do nothing, then Uther will die!" Merlyn exclaimed._

 _"Don't you_ want _Uther dead?" The Great Dragon asked her._

 _"Why would I want him dead?!" Merlyn asked in disbelief._

 _"It is Uther that kills the innocents." The Great Dragon told her._

 _"That is no reason to wish_ death _upon somebody!" Merlyn exclaimed. "It doesn't give_ anybody _the right to murder him!"_

 _"Only if Uther dies, can magic return to the land."_

 _"I don't believe that!" Merlyn interrupted._

 _"Only if Uther dies, can you be free, Merlyn. Uther's reign has come to an end. Let Arthur's begin! Fulfill your destiny!" The Great Dragon exclaimed, getting ready to fly off._

 _"_ Where _in my '_ destiny _' does it say to murder?" Merlyn asked._

 _"Free this land of tyranny, Merlyn! Free us all!" The Great Dragon begged._

 _"Oh, yeah! Kill the king! That will free us all!" Merlyn said sarcastically. "Do you not believe, there might be at least a small chance, a small hope, for redemption?"_

 _xxxXXXxxx_

Hailey and Daphne reached the Great Hall without any issues, however, when they turned to sit at the Slytherin table, Draco and his goons approached them.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Hailey said, coolly. "Besides, _I'm_ not the one broke any rules."

There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Draco said. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Trust me, I've heard of them. And, I decline." Hailey told him, as she and Daphne turned around, deciding to sit at the Hufflepuff table instead. They sat at the very end, beside each other.

Cedric Diggory and Justin Finch-Fletchy came to sit with them, from down the table a little ways. And surprisingly Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas from Gryffindor, and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw left their tables to sit with the small group.

Up at the Head table, the professors marveled at the interhouse unity. As far as they knew, the children didn't know each other, at least not very well.


	4. Year One : Halloween

A/N I Own Nothing

Facebook - Onceuponapotter

Archiveofourown - Once_Upon_A_Potter

 _Italics - Years Ago_

Year One : Halloween

 _Arthur, Merlyn, Gaius, Elyan, Gwen, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, and Leon were standing in an ancient castle._

 _"Are you sure it's safe here?" Gaius asked._

 _"This castle belonged to the ancient kings, it'll do for a while." Arthur answered._

 _"Can't be worse than that cave." Elyan said, looking around the abandoned castle._

 _"Search the place, see what you can find." Arthur ordered. Gwen lights a candle that was left behind by the last people there. Percival handed Gaius a tankard. Gwaine set a pile of weapons on the table._

 _"They must've been left by bandits." Gwaine told them._

 _Arthur pulled an old, dusty cover off of the table Gaius is seated at."Here! Come and join me!" He said._

 _Arthur guided Merlyn to the seat on his left side. Gwen sat beside Merlyn, Lancelot on the other side of Gwen, Percival, Leon, Elyan. And Gaius was on Arthur's righthand side._

 _"This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no man more importance than any other." Arthur declared._

 _"They believed in equality of all things. Commoners, peasants, physicians, servants, knights, royals, warlocks," At this he looked down at Merlyn who gave him a small smile. He had found out about her magic, just after they started developing feelings for each other, though Uther disagreed with this, as Merlyn wasn't royalty. Arthur had promised Merlyn not to tell his father to protect her. "So, it seems fitting we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table willing to join me?" Arthur asked, looking around at them._

 _Merlyn's the first to stand up. "You know the answer. Anything for my king." She said._

 _Lancelot and Gwen are the next two to stand. "You taught me the values of being a knight. The code by which a man should live his life." Lancelot wraps his arm around Gwen, glancing around the table. "To fight with honour, for Justice, For Freedom, And for all that is good." He looked at Arthur and Merlyn. "I believe in the world you will build."_

 _"I wouldn't want to fight for anyone other than my future king and queen." Gwen told them._

 _"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur." Elyan said as he stood too. "It is now my turn to repay you."_

 _"I have fought along side you many times, There is no other way I'd have it." Leon said, standing as well._

 _"I think we've no chance." Gwaine said._

 _"Just your kind of fight then." Merlyn told him._

 _"And, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Gwaine said, as he stood up._

 _Percival stands as well. "Your enemies are my enemies." He said, simply._

 _Gaius stood. "If you need an old man."_

 _"We always need you, Gaius. And we always will." Merlyn stated._

 _"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelots hour of need..." Arthur started._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

"Trooooooooll!" Professor Quirell shouted as he burst into the Great Hall. "In the Dungeons! Thought you otta know." he then, somehow managed to faint forwards.

Chaos errupted throughout the hall, Hailey was one of the only students that hadn't freaked out. The only others who hadn't were Daphne and Cedric.

Hailey sat there, staring at Professor Quirrell, trying to figure out how he fainted forward rather than backward, especially since he always had that turban on.

She stood as The Headmaster finally restored order to chaos, and went to check on the passed out professor. She went to check his pulse, but quickly pulled back as he jerked away from her.

"Professor Quirrell?" She asked. He glared at her. "Yeah. That's what I thought." She muttered to herself. She stood up and went walked over to the Hufflepuff table, looking back at the Professor a couple times.

"Everyone head back to your common rooms, prefects will lead you!" The Headmaster told them.

"He's up to something." She told Cedric quietly, once she reached him, in the hallway "He didn't actually pass out."

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yes, really-" She suddenly turned around. Cedric turned around with her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"He's right there!" She whispered, pointing at, well, nothing.

"There's nothing there, Hailey." Cedric told her. She shook her head.

"I know what I saw, Cedric!" She exclaimed. "You're always like this!" She said, as she walked over to where she had seen the professor at, pulling Cedric with her. She looked around, "There!" She said, pointing to another spot and walked to it. Once they were out of the flood of students, Professor Quirrell finally took what looked like a cloak off, and started looking around.

"Crap..." Cedric muttered, pulling Hailey to hide behind a suit of armor, with him.

Hailey peeked around the armor, letting out a small sigh of relief, when she saw the professor walking again, and not looking around. "Come on."

 _xxxXXXxxx_

 _Lancelot kneels on the ground by the roaring fire. Gwaine followed his lead, so did Percival, and Elyan._

 _Arthur walked over to stand in front of Lancelot, sword in hand. He tapped Lancelot on the shoulder with his sword, "Arise, Sir Lancelot." He said, tapping the of shoulder. "Knight of Camelot!" Lancelot rose to his feet. Merlyn handed him his sword, which he sheathed._

 _Arthur stood in front of Gwaine, he tapped his sword on one of Gwaine's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Gwaine." He said, tapping the other shoulder. "Knight of Camelot!" Gwaine rose to his feet, for once a serious expression on his face. Merlyn handed him his sword, which he sheathed._

 _Arthur stood in front of Percival, he tapped his sword on one of Percival's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Percival." He said, tapping the other shoulder. "Knight of Camelot!" Percival rose to his feet, towering over everyone there, as usual. Merlyn handed him his sword, which he sheathed._

 _Arthur stood in front of Elyan, he tapped his sword on one of Elyan's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Elyan." He said, tapping the other shoulder. "Knight of Camelot!" Elyan rose to his feet, he stood proudly as Merlyn gave him his sword, which he sheathed._

 _"Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble Army the world has ever known." Arthur told the newly knighted knights._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

Hailey and Cedric followed Professor Quirrell to the third floor corridor. "What's he doing up here?" Hailey muttered to herself.

They watched as he opened the door at the end of the corridor, then quickly shut it again, after entering the room. They had, however seen what was inside the room.

"That was a cerberus!" Cedric exclaimed, quietly.

"We should probably get back to our dorms..." Hailey told him.

xxxXXXxxx

"What's that smell?" Hailey suddenly asked, as they were walking past the second floor girl's bathroom.

"I think it's the troll!" Cedric exclaimed.

A scream suddenly sounded from the girl's bathroom.

They looked at each other, wide eyed. "How much you wanna bet it's in the girl's bathroom?" Hailey asked, fear in her voice. "With a girl!"

They both pulled out their wands, before cautiously opening the bathroom door.

Needless to say, they both lost their houses, several points a piece, but, Hermione Granger was still alive, and a new friendship came out of it.


	5. Year One : Christmas

A/N I Own Nothing

This Chapter admittedly, isn't one of my favorites...

Facebook - Onceuponapotter

Archiveofourown - Once_Upon_A_Potter

Year One : Christmas

 _Merlyn watched out Gaius' window, as a man rode up on a horse, which was pulling a cage. The cage had a young girl no older than sixteen, she was wearing a torn red dress. Merlyn watched as the man jumped off his horse. Merlyn looked back at Gaius, to make sure he was still sleeping, before grabbing her cloak, and quickly and quietly leaving the house._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

Christmas was quickly approaching, and with the holiday, came snow, holiday cheer, joy, and selflessness even from the most selfish people. Most of all, though, Hailey found, was unity between the houses, it was a beautiful sight, even if it happened just once a year, for a couple weeks.

"Merry Christmas, Ronald." She said, as she passed him, a sneer was her response. 'Well. Maybe, not all the students are a part of the whole 'Christmas house unity' thing' She thought. 'But, most of them are.'

"Hailey! Hailey!" She heard Hermione call before falling into step beside her.

"Hey Hermione." Hailey said.

"Can you _believe_ it's Christmas time, already?! I mean, I'm actually almost _sad_ to be going home for holidays. I mean, I finally made _friends_! You and Cedric! I love my family, but, I have friends! Don't get me wrong, I love, no, adore my family, but-"

"Okay, Hermione. Breathe!" Hailey interrupted, fighting a smile.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Sorry. I just, I _still_ can't believe I have friends!"

Hailey finally smiled, shaking her head.

 _xxxXXXxxx_

 _As Merlyn got closer to the caged girl, she looked up from where her face was buried in her knees. The girl's chocolate brown eyes met Merlyn's sapphire blue. "No! Please no! Don't hurt me!" The girl pleaded._

 _"Shush. I'm not going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?" Merlyn asked, crouching by the cage._

 _"...Freya." The girl said, hesitantly._

 _Merlyn looked the girl up and down, her eyes landing on the black mark on her wrist. "You're a druid?" She asked._

 _Fear returned to the girl's eyes as she hesitantly nodded._

 _"Well, Freya, what do you say, we get you out of this cage?" Merlyn asked, making eye contact with the frightened girl._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

"I'll see you again in two weeks." Hailey told Hermione. "Have fun with your family."

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Hermione said. "My siblings have been sending me letters, telling me how excited they are to see me again."

"You have siblings?" Hailey asked, head tilted to the side.

"Yes, three, two sisters, and a brother. They haven't seen me since Samhain." Hermione answered.

"I thought you were here, on Halloween, and during Samhain?" Hailey asked in confusion.

"Oh, I was, but Professor Mcgonagall took me to see them. After the feast." Hermione told her, voice shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?!" Hailey asked, alarmed, at how much her voice shaking.

"Fine! Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione told her.

Hailey nodded, before pulling her into a hug.

 _xxxXXXxxx_

 _Merlyn hugged Fraya close to her, they were hiding in an alcove, as guards passed them._

 _She eventually got the girl to the cave where the Great Dragon lived._

 _"Stay here. Okay? You'll be safe, here. I'll be back, I'm going to get you some food." Merlyn told her. Freya nodded._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

Hailey walked through the school library, looking for information on Nicolas Flamel. She didn't find any, but, she did find some information on bastets. They turn every night at midnight, into a creature that looks like a panther with bat-like wings. Creatures cursed to kill. They couldn't control the urge to kill.

Hailey jumped slightly as she heard Filch enter the library, she quickly grabbed her lantern and invisibility cloak, and quietly left the library.

 _xxxXXXxxx_

 _"No! Stop, Don't kill her!" Merlyn shouted, as she saw the guards and knights, even Arthur, surrounding the Bastet, that was Freya._

 _As Arthur turned to look at her, The Knights delivered a fatal blow, with the bow and arrow. The Bastet turned back into Freya, red dress and all. The knights stared in shock, as Merlyn rushed forward to the girl._

 _"It's a girl! She was a girl?!" Merlyn heard one of the knights exclaimed in horror._

 _"Yes,_ Freya _was a girl. A human being!" Merlyn told them._

 _"We'll- We'll give her a viking burial." Arthur told her._

 _That night, had anyone else been awake, they would've seen the Crown Prince carrying a young, teen girl, who layed limp in his arms, The Knights and Merlyn following behind him._

 _Once they reached the lake near Camelot, they laid Freya into one of the boats that were always by this lake._

 _One of the Knights handed Arthur a bow and arrow. Arthur turned to Merlyn, "Would you do the honors?" He asked, offering the bow and arrow to her. She nodded her head, taking the bow, then aimed and fired._


	6. Year One : Sorcerer's Stone

A/N I Own Nothing

Facebook - Onceuponapotter

Archiveofourown - Once_Upon_A_Potter

 _Italics - Years ago_

Year One : Sorcerer's Stone

 _Merlyn sleepily stumbled down from her chamber. Gaius looked up, hearing her coming down._

 _"Can't sleep?" He asked._

 _Merlyn shook her head. "Something... woke me." She said, rubbing her eyes._

 _"What? What was it?" Gaius asked, concerned._

 _"Just a feeling, like a pulsing..." Merlyn told him. "Magic, Powerful. Magic. In Camelot." She finished, looking out at the dark morning sky._

 _Just then, Gwen burst into the chambers, sobbing that her father had been arrested._

xxxXXXxxx

Hailey shot up in bed, as she felt the familiar, if not weaker, pulsing of magic. It was as if she'd felt it in a dream, or a dream of a dream. She quickly and quietly got out of bed, taking her invisibility cloak, and putting shoes on, she followed the magic to... a room in the library. Opening the door, she saw a mirror. A mirror that was apparently magical? Walking over to it, she couldn't see what was so special about it. She looked into it and spun around quickly, looking into the corner, eyes narrowed.

"Professor Dumbledore?!" She exclaimed, the man's eyes widened.

"Hailey, my girl!" He exclaimed, trying, and failing, to hide his shock.

Hailey watched as the Headmaster shifted nervously. She squinted her eyes at him, not because she couldn't see him (She had, thankfully gotten her mother's eyes AND Eyesight), but because she had the oddest feeling that she wasn't even meant to see him at the moment.

"What're you doing in here?" She asked him, her head tilted to the side.

"Just, putting a mirror away." He answered.

"A magical mirror belongs in a library room? A school full of children?"

"Um..." Hailey raised an eyebrow. She'd never seen the Headmaster so flustered.

xxxXXXxxx

 _On the way back from talking to The Great Dragon about Tauren and Uther, Merlyn's head snapped up, as she felt the magic pulsing around her._

 _"Where's your maid? Gwen?" Merlyn heard Tauren ask._

 _"I come in her place." She heard Morgana answer. Merlyn cursed quietly in Old English, before hiding behind a tree. It was times like this, that she was Thankful and glad for how small, and short she was._

 _"Kill her." Tauren ordered those he came with._

 _"No! Wait. I've brought the stone." Morgana cried as she pulled the stone from her cloak._

 _"What else have you brought, my Lady? The Knights of Camelot? The King?" Tauren sneered._

 _"I promise you, I come alone." Morgana reassured._

 _"Give me the Stone." Tauren Ordered, Morgana gladly handed it over, as Merlyn felt another pulse from it._

 _"You were foolish to come here, girl. It had no quarrel with your maid. You, however, are the kings ward. The king who kills my kind." Tauren said, pulling a sword and pressing it to her stomach._

 _"You would be foolish to kill me!" Morgana stated._

 _"Why is that? You're just a mere girl, after all."_

 _"Because, I want Uther dead too." Morgana answered, spitting the name as if it venom._

 _Tauren snorted. "You? An enemy of the King? I'm to believe that?" He asked in disbelief._

 _"Why else, would I be here?" Morgana asked, coldly._

xxxXXXxxx

Hailey shrieked, as she blew up, yet another potion. Professor Snape stopped the explosion before anything could actually happen. From his quick reaction, you would think he was expecting it. "Ten points from Slytherin." He told her.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Class dismissed." Professor Snape announced a few minutes later.

As Hailey and Daphne were walking through the halls, Hailey suddenly froze, gazing into gazing into the distance. "Hailey?" Daphne asked, worriedly. Hailey fell to her knees, with a groan of pain, holding her head. "Hailey!" She heard Daphne call.

xxxXXXxxx

 _Merlyn looked into her bowl of porridge, thinking. "Pass the salt, Merlyn." Gaius said, from across the table. She grabbed the closest thing to her, without looking up, it didn't feel lie the salt, but, she handed it to him anyway._

 _"You alright?" Gaius asked. Merlyn finally looked up, and saw the apple she had handed him._

 _"What? Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She said, hurriedly. "I've just got a few things on my mind. That's all."_

 _"Anything you would like to talk to me about?" Gaius asked._

 _"You probably wouldn't be interested." She answered._

 _"As long as you're sure..."_

 _"I should be getting to work." Merlyn stated, standing and going to the door behind her._

 _"Merlyn?"_

 _"Yes?" Merlyn said, turning to look at him._

 _"That's a broomcupboard." Gaius answered, with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Riiight." Merlyn said, walking over to the door, but froze as she reached it. "Am I doing the right thing?" She asked, suddenly._

 _"Going to work? Yes?" Gaius said in confusion._

 _"No, not that." Merlyn said, as she turned to look at Gaius again. "Uther."_

 _"What?" Gaius asked._

 _"Do you think he's a good king?"_

 _"Sorry?"_

 _"Uther. Do you think he's a good king?" She asked._

 _"Yes, Yes I do. In the light of reason events, you may find it hard to believe."_

 _"Hard? No. Impossible? Definately." Merlyn answered._

 _"Merlyn-" Gaius warned._

 _"Everyone hates him!" Merlyn exclaimed._

 _"It's not his job to be liked." Gaius told her, pulling her to sit back at the table. "It's Uther's job to protect the Kingdom. Most of his methods are right. Sometimes he may go too far."_

 _"Really? You mean like executing anyone who even passes a sorcerer on the street?!" Merlyn exclaimed._

 _"Yes, but, desipte Uther's failings, he has brought peace and prosperity to his Kingdom. Yes, some people may hate him-"_

 _"I don't hate him!" Merlyn exclaimed, suddenly, interruppting Gaius. "He's killed many of my kind, and I don't hate him! I don't even_ blame _him! I don't know what to do..."_

 _"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Gaius said, gently. Merlyn shook her head._

 _"No, I'll figure it out." She said, getting up and walking out the door to go to work._

 _Merlyn ran into Gwen on the way._

 _"Merlyn!" Gwen exclaimed._

 _"Gwen, how are you doing?" Merlyn asked._

 _"I was about to ask you the same." Gwen told her._

 _"Fine. I'm fine."_

 _They got to talking about Gwen's father for a few minutes. Then, "-Uther had already made up his mind. That's the kind of man he is." Gwen finished._

 _"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead." Merlyn said. 'Just like I don't blame Uther for killing many people of my kind.' She thought to herself. She still wasn't completely sure what to do. Sure, she didn't blame Uther, but, that didn't mean she would feel anything should he die._

 _"If Uther died, I wouldn't_ feel _anything. He means nothing to me." Gwen said, interrupting Merlyn's thoughts._

 _"But, if you had the choice-"_

 _"No!"_

 _"No?" Merlyn asked, hiding her relief. The only reason she had asked, was because she wanted to know what she thought. That settled that._

 _"What would that solve? That would make me a murderer. I would be just as bad as him." Gwen answered. That was exactly what Merlyn had been thinking, as well._

 _Merlyn nodded. "I forgot something at my chambers, I'll see you later." She turned and ran towards Gaius' chambers, her dress whipping around her. She sighed irritatedly, before bending down and holding her dress up, as to not trip on them._

xxxXXXxxx

"Hailey?" Daphne asked, looking at her worriedly.

"I'm _fine_ Gwen."

"What'd you say?" Daphne asked.

"I'm fine, _Daphne_ ," Hailey corrected.

"That's not what you said, though."

"Yes it is." Hailey said, though she knew it wasn't.

"Okay..." Daphne said, before they headed to their dormrooms.

xxxXXXxxx

 _Merlyn reached the chambers and ran to her room, ignoring Gaius' inquries. She came out with a cloak wrapped around her. Gaius raised an eyebrow. "It-It's cold outside." She told him, before rushing out the door._

 _xXx_

 _Uther stabbed his sword into the ground, Merlyn approaches the renegades surrounding Uther and his ward. She took her staff from her cloak, aiming it at the closest renegade. "Ácwele!" She whispers, and the man fell to the ground, dead, another drew his sword, Merlyn aimed the staff at him too. "Ácwele!" He too, dropped to the ground, dead._

 _"Your father was the greatest man I've ever known. He stood for everything this kingdom represents. Truth, justice, valour. A hundred times he saved my life on the battlefield. His courage and his honour were without equal, "Uther kneels and kisses gravestone, Him and his ward were standing by._

 _Merlyn killed another renegade. She didn't want to, but she had no choice._

 _"When Gorlois died, I lost the truest friend I ever had. For he was as fearless in questioning my judgment as he was in defending my kingdom. That's the mark of a true friend," Uther told Morgana._

 _"I know how he respected you, My Lord. But I don't share these memories. How can I? I was ten years old. I only know I loved him and he was taken from me." Morgana said._

 _"When he died, and I took you into my care, you fought me from the beginning. Your will is as strong as my own. You challenge me as a friend must. As your father did in his time." Uther said._

 _"And when I do, you clap me in irons." Morgana snapped._

 _"I know I'm not an easy man. My temper blinds me sometimes. There are things that I regret." Uther admits._

 _"Gwen's father?" Morgana asked, shocked._

 _"Yes."_

 _"What?" Morgana asked._

 _"Ácwele!" Merlyn whispered again, aiming the staff at Tauren, who just absorbed the energy with the Mage Stone (Which, Merlin realized, was the same as a Sorcerer's Stone) and threw it back at her. Her hand shot out, just barely creating a shield in time. However, the shield couldn't protect her, as it was the death spell, and she panicked and used the wrong shield spell. There's only two spells to protect against this particular spell (Or any torture spell, as well) a complicated shield spell, or reabsorbing the magic. She could have reabsorbed it, but, a person seems to panic slightly when they're literally looking death in the face. Plus, she didn't want to show Tauren how powerful she really was, as, only the most powerful magic users could reabsorb magic without a mage stone. The Death Spell hit her right in the chest, and she went down. A second later, her eyes snapped open, and she scrambled to stand and grab her staff._

 _Tauren was sneaking up on Uther. Merlyn aimed the staff at Tauren._

 _"I will strive to listen to you more and quarrel with you less. You've been a blessing to me, Morgana. You are the daughter I never had. Your counsel is invaluable, as is your friendship and your love. Without you, I cannot hope to be the king this land deserves." The king admits._

 _"My Lord...!" Morgana began, looking behind Uther._

 _"Please forgive me, Morgana." Uther apologized once more._

 _Morgana saw Tauren sneaking up behind Uther with a raised sword._

 _"No! No!" Morgana cried._

 _Tauren strikes, and Uther blocked the blow, wrestling with the sorcerer. Merlyn was getting ready to use the spell again, but, as she had to make sure to aim just right, to not hit Uther, Morgana beat her to the punch, and stabbed Tauren with a daggar. Uther pushed Tauren off of himself. Morgana drops the dagger and pulls Uther into a hug, which he returned. Merlyn, still hidden behind a tree, saw Tauren roll over, painfully, reaching for his sword. Merlyn's eyes widened, and she aimed the staff again, this time, she didn't have to be careful as he wasn't ontop of another person, and, "Ácwele!" Tauren goes limp. Merlyn hid herself behind the tree again, but could've sworn she felt a gaze on herself, before she was completely out of sight. The mage stone pulsed angerly._

xxxXXXxxx

Hailey shot up from the chair she had been dozing in, as she felt the pulse again, and headed for the common room portrait. "Where are you going?" Daphne asked from behind her.

"For a walk."

"I'll come with you." Daphne told her.

Hailey rolled her eyes, and continued on.

xXx

"What are you doing out here so late?" They heard from behind them. They spun around to see - Cedric.

Hailey wrinkled her nose slightly, "We could ask you the same." She answered.

"I'm just following her." Daphne answered him.

Cedric's eyes lit up in interest, he tilted his head. "I'll follow too, then."

"Who's going to join in next? A Professor?" Hailey asked, as she started walking again, toward the libaray. They ended up outside the same room with the mirror. Hailey peeked around the corner, looking into the room. Daphne leaned over her to peak, and Cedric leaned over Daphne. "That's a mage stone!" Hailey exclaimed quietly. She didn't even know how she knew that, but she did.

"What's a mage stone?" Daphne whispered, she had never heard of a _mage_ stone before.

"Sorcerer's stone." Cedric answered.

"That's not the question we should be asking tough." Hailey whispered.

xXx

"Why's Dumbledore putting _that_ in a _mirror_?!" Hailey exclaimed, once they were away from the room.


	7. Year One : Saskia

A/N I Own Nothing

Facebook - Onceuponapotter

Archiveofourown - Once_Upon_A_Potter

 _Italics - Years ago_

Year One : Saskia

Hailey knocked on Hagrid's door, Daphne, Hermione, and Cedric, behind her. A dog barked loudly from inside. "Back! Fang, Get back Fang!" They heard, just before the door swung open, to reveal Hagrid holding Fang back. As soon as the dog saw who it was, though, he immediately stopped barking, and started wagging his tail. Hagrid stepped aside to allow them to enter.

Once they had entered, Hailey crouched down to Fang's level, although this actually made her shorter than the dog, and started scratching behind his ears with her nails. "Hi, Fang. How are you doing, boy?" She asked, the dog just dropped to his belly, before rolling onto his back. Hailey just giggled slightly and moved to scratch his belly instead. Honestly, the only animal she didn't at least like was Ripper, Marge's (She had gotten in trouble several times for her refusal to call her 'Aunt Marge') horrible dog. Ripper had once chased her up a tree and she hadn't been able to get back down until almost midnight, as none of the adults wanted to help her, it wasn't as if they cared, though, or missed her. They didn't. At all. She would've ended up in 'Her Bedroom (for the first ten years of her life)' also known as The cupboard under the stairs, or Maybe Dudley's second bedroom. 'And, for the love of- why is it so hot in here!' she thought to herself.

Hailey was pulled from her thoughts, when she heard; "What are you doing here?" The four turned around, or, in Hailey's case, looked up, to see Ronald Weasley glaring at them, especially Hailey.

"Is there a problem?" Hailey asked, an eyebrow raised, the others had turned back to talk to Hagrid, though, they kept looking back at her, especially Cedric, ready to defend her, though there wasn't an actual threat.

Before Ronald could respond, Hermione asked; "Hagrid, why is it so hot in here? Can we have the window open?" While fanning herself with her hand.

"Sorry 'Eermione. Can't." He said, looking over to his fire place. Hailey stood from her crouch as she and her three friends followed his gaze.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, looking at the big, black, tear drop shaped egg.

The answer, was surprisingly given by Hailey, not Hagrid. "A dragon egg!" Hailey breathed. "Where'd you get it? Aren't they meant to be extinct? Hagrid?!" As she fired these questions at him, she crouched down by the fire, that the egg was in. "Where'd you get it? Even if they're, apparently not extinct, it can't be legal for someone to just... own one." She added, not taking her eyes off the egg.

"Won it," Hagrid answered. 'Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked. Hagrid started to answer, but Hailey interrupted.

"Hold up. A stranger? Did you see his face at least?" Hailey questioned, finally looking up from the egg, and to Hagrid, who didn't even answer her.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," Hagrid answered, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library —Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit — it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here — how ter recognise diff'rent eggs — what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

"Rare?! They're supposed to be extinct! All Dragons are supposed to be!" Hailey exclaimed, before looking back at the egg in the fire, and reaching for it, just to jerk her hands back again. Hagrid looked at her warily, as he had seen the whole thing.

Hagrid looked very pleased with himself. "Hagrid! You live in a wooden house!" Hermione exclaimed.

"'Ailey!" Hagrid exclaimed, as she plunged her hands into the fire and grabbed the egg.

"You idiot, Potter!" Ronald exclaimed. The flames didn't seem to burn her though, just flickering merrily around her hands, as she pulled the egg out of the fire.

"You're the idiot, Weasley." Hailey responded, rolling her eyes, as rebalanced herself, still crouching. She looked down at the black, teardrop shaped egg in her hands. She could almost picture a white egg, almost identical to this one.

xxxXXXxxx

 _Merlyn ran into a room, it had a stone floor, and gold pillars, in the middle of the room, though, was what looked like a half pillar. It was also golden, but the bottom and the top were made of pearl. It was, however, what was on top of the pillar, that had Merlyn walking toward it. On top, was a white, teardrop shaped dragon egg. She reached for the egg, then, "Don't touch that egg!" a male voice shouted from behind her._

 _Her hands jerked back, and she spun around, her dress and hair whipping around her. The man that had shouted, was of slightly more than average height, had shaved brown hair that had started growing back weeks ago, brown eyes, and a moustache. "Who are you, to tell me what I should, and should not do?" Merlyn asked, what seemed like golden fire burning in her eyes. The man stalked forward threateningly, pulling a knife as he did so._

 _A moment of silence passed, as he stalked over, Merlyn stumbled back a step, as he had gotten right in her face, before she righted herself. "I am a dragon lord." The man answered._

 _Merlyn's eyes flashed golden, as she used her magic to push the man out of her personal space. "I am the last Dragon Ruler!" She exclaimed. Dragon Rulers were the closest kin to the dragon, except the dragon itself. Dragon lords were next, then Dragon trainers, both of which could train a dragon, and hatch them if absolutely necessary, but no more. Dragon Rulers, were so much more, they were kin to Dragons, they could tame them, speak their language, and were the only ones, other than Dragons themselves, that could name and hatch a perfectly healthy Dragon, or hatch a dragon by naming it._

 _The man chuckled in disbelief, "You? Mere girl?" He asked, "You're Emrys?" He added._

 _"I am." Merlyn answered, simply ,yet confidently. She suddenly found a knife at her throat, and her eyes widened in shock, she knew the man had the knife, she just didn't think he had it in him to use it. Her hands immediately flew to the hand that was holding the hilt of the knife, and pulled it away from her throat, and twisted the mans arm, and yanked the knife from his grip, putting it to his throat, as Arthur had insisted on teaching her to do, and she used her magic to bind the mans hands and feet. She saw gold building in the mans eyes, as he reached for his own magic. Before the man could even move a muscle, a sword was suddenly running him through, the man gasped in pain, as he fell to his knees, and falling to his side. Merlyn stumbled back several steps, looking down at the man, before looking up and seeing a royally pissed off Arthur Pendragon._

 _xXx_

 _"How do I hatch it?" Merlyn asked, she, Arthur, and the Great Dragon were in an open clearing._

 _"You name it." The Great Dragon said, simply._

 _"She names it? That's it?" Arthur asked, in disbelief._

 _"I... name it?" Merlyn asked, uncertainly. The Great Dragon nodded, encouragingly. Merlyn closed her eyes for a moment then, "Aithusa!" She breathed, she opened her eyes, and the white egg started hatching, revealing a beautiful white dragon._

xxxXXXxxx

Hailey shook herself from her memories, which seemed to slip away as soon as they surfaced.

Hailey looked down at the dragon egg in her hands, and, running completely on instinct, she closed her eyes and it was almost as if the dragon was speaking to her, letting her get to know it before anyone else. She learned several things; Gender : Girl, Color : Black (Which was pretty obvious already), Personality, and her need to protect anyone and anything. Hailey smiled, before whispering, "Saskia!" Hailey's eyes snapped open when she felt and heard the egg cracking open. The Dragon, Saskia, broke through the shell and jumped into Hailey's hands, causing her to have to put the shell down.

To most people, the dragon would be pretty ugly, to Hailey it was a beautiful black creature, with big orange eyes. It sneezed, a couple of sparks flying out of it's snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!" Hagrd said.

"Please don't get too attached to her." Hailey muttered.

"Hagrid," Hermione started, hesitantly. "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" Daphne asked.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school." Hagrid answered, nervously.

"It was probably Draco, he's been practically stalking me, trying to get me into trouble." Hailey answered, calmly.

"You did this on purpose! didn't you, Potter?" Ronald Weasley, growled,practically spitting the name.

"Of course not! I didn't even know he had a dragon egg!" Hailey exclaimed. "But it won't even be a problem." She said, standing up.

"'Ailey?" Hagrid asked nervously. She walked over to the door, muttering under her breath, in a language none of them could understand.

She reached the door and turned back to Hagrid. "You can't keep her Hagrid." She said, regrettably. There was a faint flapping of wings outside.

"'Ailey?" Hagrid practically whimpered, Hailey was worried he would burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, you can't keep her." Hailey told him, opening the door and stepping outside, into the night, Hagrid and Ron jumped up and followed her. Daphne, Hermione, and Cedric remained where they were trusting Hailey to know what she was doing, for some reason.

By the time Hagrid and Ron got outside, Hailey had already handed the baby dragon over to a huge white dragon. "Thanks for coming, boy." Hailey muttered, patting the white dragon on the snout. "Care for him please."

"Anything for you, your majesty." The dragon said, bowing slightly. Hagrid and Ron looked as if they could pass out at the sight of a talking dragon.

"Why are you here?" Hailey asked.

"You summoned me." The dragon told her.

"But, How could I have done that?" Hailey asked in confusion.

"You will know soon." The dragon answered, taking off into the air, "You will remember soon." As the dragon soared off, Daphne, Hermione, and Cedric came outside.

Hailey turned to Hagrid, sight blinded by tears. "I'm sorry, Hagrid." She said, before wipng her tears away.

Just then, Minerva Mcgonagall came outside, doing her nightly rounds and saw them, and that is how they got detention.

 **A/N The name Saskia means : Protector of ManKind**


	8. Year One : Detention

A/N I Own Nothing

Facebook - Onceuponapotter

Archiveofourown Once_Upon_A_Potter

 _Italics - Years Ago_

Year One : Detention

From left to Right, Draco, Daphne, Hailey, Cedric, Hermione, and Ronald were standing in front of Professor Mcgonagall in her office. "150 points from Slytherin. 100 points from Gryffindor. Yes, Weasley, from my own house. And, 50 points from Hufflepuff. Tomorrow, at eleven at night, each of you will meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall to serve your detentions."

xXx

"I'm not going in that forest!" Draco exclaimed, as they looked into the Forbidden Forest. They had followed Professor Mcgonagall's instructions, and Filch had led them out to meet Hagrid near the forest for detention.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwart." Hagrid told him, fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But, this is servant stuff," Draco started, but Hailey interupted.

"Good! Maybe it'll take you down a notch or two! Maybe deflate your ego abit?" She retorted, glaring at him.

Draco glared back at her, as he said; "It's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd—"

"—tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts!" Hagrid practically growled, before separating them into three groups, Hailey and Cedric. Draco and Hermione. And, Ronald and Daphne.

A few moments later, they were sent out into the forest, to search for something that had been killing unicorns. Hailey instinctly grabbed Cedric's hand in a tight grip. It was a nervous habit she had developed years ago. They were in the forest now, in three groups, plus Hagrid.

"I can't believe _this_ is our detention! Isn't this a bit dangerous for _Detention_?" Hailey whispered to Cedric.

"I know, right?" He answered.

"Could a _werewolf_ be killing the unicorns?" Hailey asked, suddenly.

"No, they're not fast enough, it's not easy to hurt, or kill a unicorn, they're fast and powerful." Cedric answered. "And, even if they were fast enough, they wouldn't even think of killing something so pure."

"Get behind that tree!" They heard Hagrid call, as he approached them, pulling out a crossbow and arrow. Hailey gripped Cedric's hand tighter, as they followed Hagrids instructions. There was a rustling noise then,

"Oh, Ronan, it's just you." Hagrid said, in relief. "How are yeh?"

He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?" Hailey and Cedric stepped out from behind the tree.

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Hailey Potter an' Cedric Diggory, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur."

"Nice to meet you." Hailey said, curtsying slightly.

"As to you. Your majesties." Ronan returned, bowing deeply. "I don't suppose you remember your pasts yet?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're speaking of." Hailey answered, taking Cedric's hand in her own again.

Ronan looked up at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight." he said. "Unusually bright."

"War?" Hailey asked, looking at the sky also.

xXx

Moments later, Hagrid had gone to search his part of the forest again, and Ronan had left with Bane, another centaur.

They heard a scream of pain, and looked at each other, before cautiously going toward the noise. Nearing the source of the noise, they saw a brunette girl, and in  
front of her was a cloaked figure leaning over a unicorn, sucking the blood from it.

They heard hooves behind them, and a centaur ran pass them and jumped over the kneeling brunette, charging at the figure. The centaur ran the figure off. With a groan, the brunette slumped over in a faint. Hailey immediately ran over to her, and, it was as if years of experience and knowledge kicked in (even if it was slightly outdated).

"That's Delphi LeStrange!" Cedric exclaimed, as he too, crouched down by the fifth year Ravenclaw, and he and Hailey had rolled Delphi onto her back. Hailey checked to make sure she breathing, checked her pulse, and checked for a concussion. She noticed that the teen seemed to have a small lightning bolt scar on her forehead, where it would usually be covered by her bangs.

"Is she alright? Are you alright?" A voice said from above them, they looked up and saw the centaur that had run the figure off, he was standing over them, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"She'll live. May have a slight concussion, though." Hailey answered, as she and Cedric heaved the still passed out Delphi up. "But, um, what _was_ that?" she asked.

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. His eyes looked them up and down, but froze when they reached Hailey's left hand wrist. There, on her exposed wrist, almost like a tattoo, or a beautiful birth mark, was a shining golden rose outlined in black. The centaur's eyes widened.

"Your majesties!" The centaur exclaimed, bowing deeply.

"Oh! Um, you don't have to..." Hailey trailed off.

"Do that." Cedric finished for her.

"You may call my Firenze." The centaur added, as he straightened himself.

Hailey smiled slightly, at him.

"The forest is no place for you. Put her on my back, it'll be quicker." Firenze told them, lowering himself back down, so they could put the older girl on his back.

"Are, are you sure?" Hailey asked.

Firenze's eyes strayed beack to the rose on her wrist. "Perfectly sure." he said. His eyes stayed on the rose as Cedric took over and put Delphi on his back. He couldn't help, but look at the golden rose, which was so much more than just a mark on her skin.

xxxXXXxxx

 _A woman sat tall on an expensive gold and pearl throne, in the throne room of Avalon. She was a young woman, that was of slightly more than average height, and had pearly white hair, and golden, glowing eyes. She had a long, floor length white dress on, it had golden straps and the skirt part of it sparkled with golden light. The most prominent feature was the sash the dress had around her waist. It was black with beautiful golden roses, which shone, and sparkled._

 _She knew the moment_ it _happened. The moment_ _she_ knew _, they would have a huge problem._

 _xXx_

 _Images flashed in front of the young womans eyes._

 _She saw a young Delphi Lestrange interacting with her parents, BellaTrix Lestrange, and Tom Riddle. They, that is Bellatrix, was trying to teach the young girl some muggle math, that Bellatrix didn't even seem to understand. It seemed pretty innocent, that is, until the child's magical aura suddenly changed. It became less unique, and frighteningly familiar. Too familiar._

 _xXx_

 _The young woman blinked, as her mind came back to the present. Just then, a young barely teenaged centaur burst into the throne room._

 _"Your majesty." He said, bowing low. "Morgana has es-"_

 _"Get Queen Merlyn, and King Arthur!" She told him sharply._

 _"Lady Magic?" The centaur asked._

 _Lady Magic stood, and, with her eyes glowing an even brighter gold than before, she said; "Get them. Now! Firenze!"_


	9. Year One : The Moment of Truth

A/N I Own Nothing

I'm so sorry it took so long to update.

Archiveofourown - Once_Upon_A_Potter

 _Italics - Years Ago_

Year One : The Moment of Truth

 _Merlyn held Arthur's hand tightly as Firenze led them to Lady Magic's throne room. Once in the expensive looking throne room, Merlyn let go of Arthur's hand and she curtsied, as he bowed. Lady Magic returned the curtsy before the three stood tall again. "There is reason for my calling you." Lady Magic told them. "Morgana has escaped her prison. She has returned to the mortal world, as a child. As the child of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle."_

 _Merlyn gasped slightly, closing her eyes for a second, before opening them again. Even Arthur had a look of dread on his face. "She'll be even stronger than before! She'll have the magic of a very magically powerful child. Plus two extremely powerful parents on her side." Merlyn exclaimed. It wasn't a very well known fact - actually it wasn't known at all, not even by Albus Dumbledore - but, between Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Delphi, they very easily rivaled Morgana (Thankfully, not any one of them were as powerful as she, but, put together...) It normally took several (around seven average powered) witches and wizards to even rival her. And now, Delphi was also Morgana, they could easily rival even Merlyn (Which usually took around ten above average_ fully grown _witches and wizards). This was why Merlyn and Arthur's children were so powerful._

 _"That, is exactly why I called you here." Lady Magic replied. "I would like to send you to the mortal world again, by something called reincarnation, the same way Morgana went. For you to fight her, you're the only ones who know her ways, who can rival her by magic and skill. I don't know what else to do."_

 _"Yeah, lets do it." Arthur said, Lady Magic looked to Merlyn, who nodded in agreement._

 _"So be it." Lady Magic said, grabbing her staff. With a wave of her hand, a rose from her very own dress put itself on Merlyn's wrist. "You may not remember your pasts right away, but hopefully that rose will help guide you. Know, that I'll always be with you. There will be hardships, but nothing I don't think you won't be able to over come, with some guidance. She said, raising her staff. "You agree to fight Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Morgana?" She asked._

 _"Yes." Arthur and Merlyn said in unison._

 _"So be it. " Lady Magic said, once again, before forcefully tapping the floor with her staff, sending out a bright white and golden light._

 _Now, She just had to speak to a few others, and her plan would be set in motion._

xxxXXXxxx

Cedric watched, from the shadows, as Headmaster Dumbledore carried a passed out Hailey up to the Hospital Wing. His eyes widened, and his breathing quickened when he, once again, felt a tug on his heart. In a why someone would feel when their true love was trying to leave them. He didn't know what had happened, all he knew was that the first time he felt the tug, he had gone to see what it was, and by the second time he had ended up by the Hospital wing, the third time, Headmaster Dumbledore was entering the Hospital Wing.

Neither Dumbledore or Madame Pomfrey saw the third year in the shadows. Watching them, more like Hailey, with love, longing, saddness, but most of all panic in his eyes, as his hand strayed up to a chain around his neck. The golden chain had a set of golden rings on it, one was a man's ring, which was just a golden band. And, the other was a woman's ring, which had a golden band with a delicate diamond on it which was held in place by a thin ruby heart outline.

xXx

Hailey was curled up in the corner of a train compartment, her knees hugged to her chest with one arm, and a book about old religion spells (The book looked scarily familiar) Which Aberforth had given her, balanced on her knees with her other hand. No one had won the house cup that year, it had been so close that they just called it a Hogwarts victory. Cedric who was looking at a book about Athurian Legend and glancing at a very irritated Hailey, was inbetween her and Justin, who was reading over Cedric's shoulder. Across from them Daphne sat with one leg crossed other the other, coloring in a book of dragons and magical creatures, inbetween Neville and Dean, who were watching the card game being played on the floor. Terry and Hermione were sitting cross legged on the floor with a deck of cards, they were playing inbetween them.

"Stop it, Cedric, I'm fine!" Hailey snapped, when she realized he was glancing at her. Again. Everyone (Other than Hailey and Cedric) froze. Sure, their personalities may clash every once in a while, but it never got to this point. It was at tat moment, that the train slowed to a stop, and the other five in the compartment gladly took the oppertunity and grabbed their trunks, before bidding them a goodbye and left.

"Hailey." Cedric started, after getting their trunks off the shelf. "You nearly died. It was, honestly, a miracle that you survived. I nearly lost you." he told her.

"I'm fine, though. See? Not even a scratch." Hailey told him, breaking eye contact and looking down at her shoes. "Other than odd thoughts and memories that don't stay with me, or make sense when they do." She said, her voice barely audible. "Though, that's not abnormal _for me_." That had been what got her in trouble with Quirrell, was when she had a flashback and got distracted by it. She knew before she went, that it wasn't a good idea. But, seriously, she found out that the guy had two faces. Literally. A part of Voldemort was sticking out the back of his head.

"Hailey?" Cedric asked. Hailey looked up though her bangs, a gesture so familiar to them both. "You're not alone. The memories. The thoughts. That's happened to me too." It had, though he had more of an idea of what was going on, as it had started in his first year too. He actually remembered most of his past life, like who he was, who he married, her smile which was bright as the sun, her sparkling sapphire blue eyes, her beautiful raven black hair...

The pain, when his true love didn't even remember him.

"Yes, well, we really should be... going." Hailey said, awkwardly gesturing towards the door.

"...Right." Cedric answered, grabbing his trunk, and he would've grabbed hers too, if she would've let him, but instead she shrunk both her trunk and his, with a muttered old religion spell. She smirked as she put her trunk in her pocket. "...Thanks." Cedric said, dumbly, looking down at the shunken trunk in his hand, before turning to leave the compartment, Hailey on his left.

Just before they exited the train, Hailey suddenly grabbed his wrist, tugging slightly, causing him to turn to her. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she had to stand on her tippy toes, and pull him down to her level, as she kissed him full on the lips. They only pulled away when they heard his parents calling for him. Neither of them had noticed the bright, golden and white light when they kissed. In fact, very few people could see it. Twenty People, to be exact.

"I-I should get going..." Cedric muttered.

"Yeah! Yeah. Don't want to keep you parents waiting." She answered, rather dazed.

xXx

As Cedric was walking away, That was when the memories started flashing. Actually letting her remember them, this time.

 **A/N Also, if it takes a while to get the chapter after next up... I'm so sorry, I ended up accidentally deleting my Chapter Outline for this fic. Which I rely on big time, so, I'll be having to make a new one. yay...**


	10. Year One : Hunith's Baby Girl

A/N I Own Nothing

Archiveofourown - Once_Upon_A_Potter

 _Italics - Years Ago_

Year One : Hunith's Baby Girl

 _"...Marry me?" Arthur asked, holding Merlyn's hands, making eye contact with her, before she looked down._

 _"Doesn't King Uther want you to marry someone more... I dunno, Royal. Beautiful. Perfect?" Merlyn asked him, looking up at him trough her bangs._

 _"You're all of those things!" Arthur exclaimed._

 _"...Maybe, but! Not enough to be a Queen." Merlyn told him. "And, I don't have a drop of royal blood in me."_

 _"You act more Royal than any of the actual Royalty I've met." Arthur exclaimed._

 _"I was born with magic."_

 _"Exactly! And you haven't even tried to kill me, kidnap me, or force me into a marriage!" Arthur grimaced, thinking of all the times one of those things happened, he had lost count of how many times._

 _Merlyn rolled her eyes. "Arthur, I love you. I really do. Hell, I would love to marry you, But, I don't know the first thing about being a Royal!"_

 _"Are you_ scared _?!" Arthur asked in mock surprise. "I can't believe_ you're _scared!" He teased._

 _"Is that a challenge?!" Merlyn asked, a smirk on her face. Arthur gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "No! Not the puppy eyes!" Merlyn added teasingly, her eyes widening. "Fine! But! Only if we have your father's blessing. And! My mother's blessing!"_

 _""I've already asked your mother."_

 _"What'd she say?"_

 _"That if I ever hurt her baby girl..."_

 _Merlyn snickered slightly, having an idea of what her mother had said._

 _xXx_

 _"It would be an honor to have you join the royal family." Uther told her. THat was... unexpected, then again, the man was on his death bed, he could be deli... NOT that she didn't_ want _to marry Arthur, she just didn't expect Uther to agree so easily._

 _"May I speak to your bride-to-be alone?" Uther asked Arthur. Arthur, still shocked slightly, nodded with a quiet 'yes' and left the room. "You remind me... So much, of Igraine." Uther chuckled weakly, as Merlyn crouched down beside his bed. "You're probably wondering why I gave you my blessing so quickly..."_

 _Merlyn tilted her head in question. Seeing the questioning look, Uther continued. "I've always envisioned the woman my Arthur will wed. A beautiful, brave, young woman, who will love him no matter the prejudice, always able to put him in his place, as she did me. Always willing to put her life on the line to safe another, even a peasant, willing to admit to sorcery, even, to save someone else, but always has a cunning way out of death. Able to name every court member from day one. One I'd be willing to give my blessing. I knew I had found this young woman, when she saved me from Tauren at the grave site. Even though I'm the one killing her kind, the Druids._ That _is the kind of woman I have envisioned for my son, and I realized, she was right in front of me, this whole time. And, for that... I give you... my blessing." Uther said, with labored breathing, as Merlyn set a hand on his._

 _xXx_

 _"Really, Merlyn, don't you ever comb your hair?!" Gwen asked from behind her._

 _Merlyn winced as Gwen tugged on another strand of hair. "Yes, everyday. It's just tangled because it's curly. And, as I said earlier, I can do it myself."_

 _"No." Gwen snapped. "You're not doing your own hair on your wedding day!" Then, thirty minutes later. "Alright, I give up, at this rate, you're going to be late for your own wedding."_

 _xXx_

 _Days Later_

 _"...I do." Merlyn said from where she was bowing._

 _"I present, Queen Merlyn Ambrosius Pendragon!" Gefferoy said, as he put a delicate golden crown on her head._

 _"Long live the Queen!"_

 _"Long live the Queen!"_

 _"Long live the Queen!"_

 _xxxXXXxxx_

Hailey hadn't even realized that she had entered Kings cross Station, and was standing by the entrance to platform nine and three quarters, until she heard, "GIRL!" Hailey looked up to see, Vernon Dursley, in all his huge, fat glory standing several feet away, still by his car.

"Cedric!" Hailey said, as she caught up with him once again, and his family. "May I speak with you for a moment?" She asked.

xXx

"C- Ar- _Cedric_!" Hailey exclaimed, once they were several feet away.

"Yes?" Cedric asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I remember, _Arthur_ , I remember!" She exclaimed. Before Cedric kissed her on the forehead.

"GIRL!" sounded out from a red faced Vernon, once again. He had brought Dudley and Petunia with him.

The young couple rolled their eyes, before Cedric leaned down and kissed her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for. Or, how much self control I developed over the course of the year."

Hailey smiled slightly, before glancing over and seeing Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. "I really need to go..." Hailey said with regret.

"Before you go, I have something for you." Cedric told her. "Something you may want to put an extra protection charm, or two, on it."

xXx

"Doesn't she look a bit young for him?" Mrs Diggory asked her husband, who agreed.

"Yes, She does." Amos told her.

"Well, we'll have to speak with him about this!" Carissa, his wife exclaimed.

xXx

Molly and Arthur Weasley were in the middle of greeting their arguing children, when they looked up and saw Hailey and Cedric. "Oh!" Molly exclaimed, a small smile coming to her face.

"Well, I'll be!" Arthur exclaimed. They watched as Cedric pulled away and pulled a chain of off his neck and handed it to Hailey, a golden ring shining in the sunlight. Hailey had a smile as bright as the sun itself as she took the chain and looked up at Cedric, her lips moving as if speaking, as she put the golden chain around her neck, tucking the delicate ring under her shirt. In response to whatever Hailey had said, Cedric pulled another ring out from under his shirt and showed it to her, before tucking it away again. Hailey's smile only grew, then, Vernon was calling for her again.

"I never thought... I never thought the fates would let the day come, let us see our daughter again..." Molly breathed, eyes shining, as Arthur put his arm around Molly, and pulled her close. "My baby girl..." Molly whispered.

 **A/N Now, to go rewrite the chapter outline for this fic, and try to finish a chapter for 'The Journey to Harry', may be a few days to a week, maybe more, before I update this fic again...**


	11. Interlogue : The Professors

A/N I Own Nothing

 **I Know I said I would update 'The Journey to Harry' before 'Magic's Call' but, it was taking way too long for me to update 'The Journey To Harry'**

ArchiveOfOurOwn - Once_Upon_A_Potter

Interlogue : Heads of Houses, and The Headmaster

Minerva Mcgonagall scanned the parchment paper that listed the first years, before reading out the first name, "Abbott, Hannah." Who was sorted into Hufflepuff, Before long, there were several Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins alike. Then she came to, "Potter, Hailey!" and a tiny eleven year old of a girl stepped forward and sat on the stool. Minerva stood in shock at how small she was for a split second, before putting the sorting hat on her head. The hat didn't hesitate before calling out, "SLYTHERIN!" As Hailey took the hat off, she sent Minerva a smile that melted the stern professors heart.

She sent a smile back to her, before the girl headed over to the Slytherin table, walking smoothly, her posture, and the way her hips swayed while she walked just screamed _**Royalty!**_

Minerva was definitely looking forward to her first class with the first year.

xXx

The first two students in her first class of first years had been Hailey Potter, and Daphne Greengrass. It was obvious, that when she started class and asking the questions, not many of them had done the required reading. Hailey Potter had appeared to. Then, Minerva really looked at the girl, and Hailey looked just as surprised that she had known the answers as Minerva had been when the girl gave them.

xxxXXXxxx

Pomona Sprout watched as her first year class filed into the classroom. The last two in were Hailey and Daphne, who had gotten stuck with Terry Boot, and Millicent Bulstrode as partners. Daphne Greengrass seemed to excel at this class, caring for the plants with great care, love, and overall gentleness, that Pomnoa had never seen in a first year before.

xxxXXXxxx

Filius Flitwick had been a dueling champion back in the day, and he'd never seen anyone who had the stance of a soldier at all times, but, now, he has seen it in, six first years, Hailey Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Neville Longbottom, and Terry Boot. And, Cedric Diggory had had that stance then to, still does, in fact. He didn't have any idea how a child could subconsciously have that stance.

What was even more disturbing was that when they were startled, the boys especially but not only, went for the air just above their hip, where a sword or daggar would rest, instead of their wand.

xxxXXXxxx

Severus Snape knew that Hogwarts was in for a ride the moment Hailey's name had been called. Not because she's The Girl-Who-Lived, or The Chosen One as most liked to call her, but, because she always got into trouble. Trouble followed her like some lost puppy.

He wasn't surprised in the least, when she was sorted into Slytherin. She always had Slytherin traits. He wasn't surprised when she blew up many potions. He knew that, until she remembered, she would blow up many potions. She hadn't had time to learn potions until after the war with Morgana. She had to teach herself, however, but still became a potions master, in the small amount of time she had left.

xxxXXXxxx

Albus Dumbledore froze when the sorting hat called out 'Slytherin!', he was expecting Hailey to go to Gryffindor! Not the house of the snakes! He watched as the young girl walked confidently over to the Slytherin table, and sat beside Daphne Greengrass. He would have to watch her, ensure she didn't follow in Tom Riddle's footsteps, they were, both powerful, after all. And Slytherins. It's a shame he didn't know exactly how bad this war would get before ending.

 **A/N As you can see, I haven't abandoned you or this story, this is, however, one of the shorter chapters.**


	12. Year Two : New Year, New Us

**A/N I Own Nothing**

 **Ao3 – Once_Upon_A_Potter**

 _Italics = Years ago/Past_

 **Year Two : New Year, New Us**

 _"I hope you two can get along." Lady Magic stated, looking at a short girl with long straight red hair, freckles, and brown eyes, and a taller boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a sword on his hip._

 _"At least until your…" She paused glancing at a pair of younger teens, the girl taller, almost lanky, with shoulder length, curly pitch black hair that contrasted her pale skin, and grey, almost silver eyes. And the boy, the youngest of the four, with dark brown hair, and dark, forest green eyes. "…Buffers come along." She finished after a few seconds of silence._

 _"We always get along." The red head told her, teasingly._

 _Lady Magic reached behind her and pulled a golden rose with black around the edges from her hair, before handing it to the shorter girl, "Look for a rose such as this, you'll know her when you see it."_

xXx

Hailey looked around the living room nervously, leaning on a broom. The Dursley's guests, she never got their names, something about a business deal, were covered in pudding, with shocked looks on their faces. Hailey couldn't blame them, they did just get pudding dumped on them. Petunia had gone pale, from shock or fear, she didn't know which. Vernon's face was slowly, but surely, going purple, with rage, his mustache twitching. Dudley didn't even notice anything had happened until Vernon started shouting.

The owl chose that moment to fly through the window.

xXx

Even the cell she was thrown in with hay for a bed when she first entered Camelot, was better than the tiny room at number 4 Privet drive with no less than five dead bolts on the door, bars on its window, and a too small cot.

And don't forget the cat door, she was fed through.

The room that the Weasley parents had her share with Ginny was better than either of them. Despite being pink.

xXx

It was awkward at first, to say the least. Percy ignored everyone and everything (except for the time he tried to argue politics with her), the Twins thought it'd be a good idea to start a prank war with someone who could use magic outside school (not that they knew that), Ronald still hated her, and she had met Ginny all of once.

She had recognized Molly and Arthur as Hunith and Balinor after she'd been there an hour. After a week, she had known Arthur longer than she had Balinor. Twice as long.

xXx

Gilderoy Lockhart was a complete idiot. Hailey didn't see the appeal like the rest of her age group. Maybe it was because she was technically married, even if the marriage didn't cross over legally from her past life yet. Then again, so was Molly, and even she seemed to see whatever appeal blonde idiots with blue eyes and a perfect smile had. Or… Maybe she did. But, at least her blonde idiot didn't scream fraud every time you looked at him.

Her brain rather quickly registered Lucius Malfoy as a threat, with his 'bow to me' posture, and the way he looked down his nose at you, even to people taller than him.

Narcissa Malfoy seemed to be a more loving type. Though not near as loving and motherly as Molly, but much better than Petunia Dursley.

xXx

 _She stood from her throne, as the throne room doors swung open. She met her four guests in the middle, as her guards stood a few feet back. The four bowed to her. She was the sole ruler of Camelot, going on eighteen years now._

 _"Rise, my sons, and daughters." She commanded. She missed her husband terribly, and mourned the fact that their twin sons and their wives would never meet him. "Now, you wouldn't be so formal, if you didn't want something, what is it?"_

xXx

Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley was certainly not looking through each compartment as she walked through the corridors of the Hogwarts express. And, she certainly didn't shriek as a compartment door slid open quickly, and she was pulled into the room.

"Who do you thi-" She looked up into familiar blue eyes, cutting of her rant, only to start a new one. "Really? You could've just asked me to come in! You didn't have to kidnap me! You- You- I don't even know what to call you, because I don't know your current name!"

She started pacing, trying not to think about the diary in her book bag.

"Colin,"

She froze looking back to him.

"Colin Creevey." He finished.

She looked him over, wanting to be absolutely positive. "Ginny Weasley," She held out her hand, smiling as he kissed her knuckles, "My dear brother in-law."

xXx

 _Merlyn heard them out, she looked her sons in their eyes, then their wives. "My castle is your castle." She finally told them. "My refuge is your refuge. Let us open our gates to all whom are magical."_

xXx

Colin watched as Ginny dug around in her book bag, eyes widening as she pulled out the golden rose. Though he hadn't seen it up close before, the black around the edges had seemingly become thicker.

"See any flowers like this?" She asked.

"I had been hoping you had." Was his answer.

xXx

 _Merlyn hesitated, as her children reached the throne room doors, "And, Godric?" She called out, making all four turn to her. "Remember, Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus," she looked to her youngest as well, "You too, Salazar." Before she spun on her heel, and returned to her throne_


End file.
